swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Noble
Members of the Noble class use their Intelligence and natural Charisma to make their way in the galaxy. From true royalty to elected officials, military commanders to crime lords, traders, merchants, ambassadors, Holovid stars, and influential corporate magnates, character types who appear in the Noble class are varied and numerous. Some bring honor to the name. Others are sly, treacherous, and dishonorable to the core. With a winning smile, golden tongue, a powerful message, or a knack for making compromises, the Noble commands respect, makes friends, and inevitably influences people. Adventurers Most Nobles wind up in dangerous situations because of something they believe in or because their job calls for it. Others hope to use their negotiating talents to navigate a course through the troubles around them, or seek to find profit in the troubles of others. Whatever their initial motivations, Nobles usually wind up taking to a cause and a goal that sustains them through the roughest missions. An adventuring Noble might be a senator's aide, a free trader, a diplomat, a true prince or princess, or an outlaw's lieutenant. Nobles often feel responsible for others, though some consider themselves to be better than those around them. Characteristics The Noble fosters feelings of good will and honesty, or at least the illusion of such, to succeed. Where other classes shoot first, the Noble starts out asking questions and hopes to finish by negotiating a deal. The Noble believes he or she can be more effective with words and deeds than with violence, though some draw a blaster when push comes to shove. The Noble is more comfortable in civilized regions of space, where law and order have some meaning. Of all the classes, Nobles have the best diplomatic and bargaining skills. They're good talkers, negotiators, and bluffers. They have a knack for inspiring others, and they make good leaders. Backgrounds Nobles come to their profession in a variety of ways. Altruistic Nobles believe it is their duty and responsibility to serve and lead. More selfish Nobles seek the fame, wealth, and power often associated with the position they aspire to. Power-hungry Nobles take advantages of the system and wind up helping others only to help themselves. The halls of power are calling. How the Noble answers can make all the difference. Examples of Nobles in Star Wars Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa, Talon Karrde, Jabba the Hutt, Chancellor Valorum, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine Game Rule Information Nobles have the following game statistics: Abilities Charisma is undoubtedly the Noble's most important Ability Score, as the Noble's skill at interacting with others and projecting a sense of confidence are crucial for his or her success. Wisdom and Intelligence form the basis of other important Skills, so these Ability Scores are also significant. Class Skills Trained in 6 + Intelligence Modifier: * Deception * Gather Information * Initiative * Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) * Perception * Persuasion * Pilot * Ride * Treat Injury * Use Computer Hit Points Nobles begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 18 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, Nobles gain 1d6 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Nobles gain a number of Force Points equal to 5 + one-half their character level (Rounded down) at 1st level, and every time they gain a level in this Class. Any Force Points left over from previous levels are lost. Class Features All the following are features of the Noble class. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, a Noble gains a +1 class bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +2 class bonus to their Will Defense Starting Feats A Noble begins play with the following bonus Feats: * Linguist* * Weapon Proficiency (Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) *You must meet the prerequisite of this Feat (Minimum Intelligence 13) to gain it. Talent Trees At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), a Noble gains an additional Talent. A Noble may choose a Talent from any Talent Tree they wish, but they must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. The Talent can be selected from any of the Talent Trees (Noble). Bonus Feats At every even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc.), a Noble gains a bonus Feat. This Feat must be selected from the related page (Bonus Feats (Noble)). As with normal Feats, you must meet the prerequisites to select the Feat. The Bonus Feat must be from the Bonus Feats (Noble), unless explicitly stated otherwise. Credits A 1st level Noble starts play with 3d4 x 400 credits.